The invention is directed to a therapeutic exercise/rehabilitation device and particularly to a rebound exercise device for exercising persons regardless of their physical condition by prolonged positive and negative gravity stressing.
It is generally excepted that the human body, its components, and functions are stressed, stimulated and thereby strengthened in all activities involving resistance to the extent gravitational pull or force. The human body does not physiologically discern between the forces of inertia, acceleration, deceleration and gravitational pull.
When humans run, jump, participate in active sports or in any way move in resistance to the force of gravity, the body, its organs and cells are stressed and strengthening is induced. Body fluid circulation and waste functions are also simulated and benefited. Many people are, however, either disinclined or due to physical impairment or pain cannot participate in the above referenced activity and as a result their bodies and components and functions deteriorate and fail.
The instant invention is directed to those people that require assistance in gravity force activity for maintaining healthy bodies and body components and that force is applied through mechanical apparatus without the assistance of the person being exercised.
A prior art search uncovered various exercise devices which are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,414; 4,341,380; 4,586,510; 4,505,475; 4,603,855; 4,610,449; 4,720,097; and 4,846,458.
The following Patents teach harnesses for supporting exercisers while performing specific types of exercises U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,461; 4,431,184; and 4,410,175.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,380 teaches a therapeutic exercise device comprising a base resting on a floor surface and a platform located above the base and maintained rigidly parallel to the base in a horizontal through up and down cycles of the platform. A patient to be exercised stands on the platform while the platform is caused to oscillate up and down relative to the base by means of springs or motor a driven reciprocal drive which is fixed in its up and down swing distance and oscillation frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,510 teaches the selective exercising of body parts of a paralyzed human by electrical stimulation.
There has been a long felt need for an exercising device that simulates the natural exercise encountered by normal and healthy people in their everyday activities and recreation sports. The instant invention provides a solution to that long felt need.